There are many existing arts for controlling pollution of exhaust gas, for example, treatment of tail gas in motor vehicles and etc. Some techniques are based on combination of fuel and batteries to reduce emission, but techniques for disposal of used batteries are not in mature state and secondary pollution may be resulted. Some techniques is based on electrical ejection in conjunction with ternary catalytic clarifier, this is the important means that China Government is promoting energetically for controlling tail gas of motor vehicles. This ternary catalytic clarifier is actually an external clarifier, which contains three metal elements, i.e. Platinum, Rhodium and Palladium, in an alveolate structure of absorption. When temperature of engine of motor vehicles during its operation in high speed reaches to 700˜800° C., chemical reaction will occur on these three elements and they effectively absorb and clarify tail gas of automobiles, therefore reduce content of CO, HC and NOX in the tail gas and make it comply with relevant national standards on emission. Since the ternary catalytic clarifier is an external clarifier only, control of air/fuel ratio and situation of fuel pulverization in engines will have great influence on its normal operation. In case any failure such as damaged oxygen sensor, control switch and/or air adding valve appears in electrical ejection device, its ternary catalytic clarifier will soon become failed and cannot perform its intended function. In addition, alveolate structure of the ternary catalytic clarifier is easy to be clogged and saturated, and as result, loses its clarification ability. This will result in need of frequent replacement of clarifier and the operation cost will be increased (Generally, its normal operation period is limited within 90 days). The ternary catalytic clarifier can play its role to reduce pollution from tail gas of motor vehicles only, it cannot eliminate the tail gas.